Ikedaya Jinken
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Poema basado en una de las grandes tragedias del Bakumatsu El Asunto Ikedaya Gracias por leer Subido 3 cap. Ishin's POV R
1. Primera Parte

_**Ikedaya Jiken**_

Se acerca la noche  
Todo está tranquilo  
Completo silencio  
Ni un solo ruido

Esta calma me aterra  
Pues es demasiada  
Esta es la calma  
Que precede a la tormenta

Me han dicho  
Que los Chosu aún están ahí  
Siguen debatiendo  
Aún no sé con qué fin

Se oyen pasos  
Son fuertes  
Son bastantes  
Y cargan de frente

Los del Chosu los oyen  
Se aterran  
Apagan las luces  
Están alerta

Pero ahora veo los enemigos  
Son los Shinsen  
Aquí va a haber una batalla  
De seguro, con un final triste

Se empiezan a oír gritos  
Gritos de dolor  
Se palpa la desesperanza  
La desolación  
Están perdidos  
Los Shinsen infunden temor

Pues no se lo esperaban  
Fue un ataque a traición

Los vecinos se asustan  
Pero no salen  
Tienen miedo  
Pues es peligroso  
Y lo saben

Cada vez quedan menos  
No puedo hacer nada  
La batalla está perdida  
Aunque esté recién empezada

En ese momento  
Aparece Hijikata  
Dice algo  
Empiezan las llamas

Solo un Shinsen  
De todos ellos ha caído  
Sin embargo los Chosu  
Ha muchos hombres han perdido

Entre muertos  
Capturados y heridos  
Quizás 30 hombres  
Cuyo coraje se ha perdido

No solo soldados  
También jefes  
Ganó el Shinsen  
Y yo tan tranquilo  
Sentado con mis peces

Las llamas consumen  
Todo Ikeda-ya  
Junto a mis sueños  
Y esperanzas

Ahora viene  
Lo más triste de todo  
Viene eso que no se menciona  
Pues es deshonroso

Niños sin padres  
Por culpa de ideales  
Niños marcados a fuego  
Que acabarán en barrios marginales

Y yo aquí sigo  
No me puedo mover  
Es increíble  
Lo que acaba de suceder  
He presenciado la historia  
He estado en "Ikedaya Jiken"

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas. Esta poesía narra, desde el punto de vista de un pescador auto-inventado, lo que ocurrió aquel viernes 8 de Julio de 1864, en aquella posada... Inspirada por... acertaron, "Sunday Bloody Sunday", de U2.

Estas cosas, que por desgracia sé que volverán a ocurrir, son una de las muchas lacras de esta sociedad, destinada a autodestruirse antes del 3er Milenio. Ya lo sé, soy todo un rayo de esperanza, pero esto es así, se puede tener esperanza a corto plazo (que se cure un catarro, por ejemplo) pero a largo plazo, la muerte siempre llega y no se puede evitar, y como la humanidad no es sino un conjunto de humanos con esa característica, la humanidad está inexorablemente condenada a extinguirse. Ya sea una Guerra Santa o lo que ustedes quieran pero, mientras lo privado cuente sobre lo público, me temo que no llegaremos lejos.

Yo, por ejemplo, intento levantarme con esperanza, pero en el momento en el que enciendo el televisor, qué veo? Ataques del IRA, de ETA (ambos ya desarticulados y en proceso de, respectivamente), muertos en Iraq... y quieren que confíe en los seres humanos? Por favor, pase que exista el amor, pero este solo se manifiesta en los que no podemos decidir, porque los que deciden, vendieron su amor al dinero al elegir la capacidad de elección, presidentes de gobiernos y todo tipo de políticos, que solo quieren dinero para ellos, no bien para la sociedad (vivo en Marbella, créanme, sé lo que es eso). Intenten soñar todo lo que puedan pero... nunca dejen la realidad, pues la vuelta a ella podría ser dolorosa.

Sé que se están preguntando, el por qué de estos rollos cada vez que acabo un capítulo y es muy sencillo: Quiero que cambie. Sé que esto solo va a ir más a pique, como el Titanic, pero soy un ser humano y, por ende, tengo esa estúpida y falsa ilusión de que esto de puede arreglar, yo confío, aunque sepa que espara nada, por qué? Ya lo dije antes, soy humano y ese es mi don y mi pecado. Solo espero que, si alguna vez alguno de ustedes llega arriba, no se olviden de la esperanza que tenían de jóvenes y manténganla viva, por el bien de la humanidad.

Todo esto es garcias, también a Kami-Bono, que con sus discursos ilumina la pequeña bombilla de esperanza de mi corazón, cerebro y mi razón.

Gracias por leer esto

Me despido

michel 8 8 8


	2. Segunda Parte

**_Shinsen_**

Ha llegado la hora  
Semanas de planes  
Duro trabajo  
Penurias innombrables

Al fin estamos aquí  
Es el momento  
Inmensa será la gloria  
Nuestro nombre será eterno

Isami-sensei ha dado la orden  
Hijikata-san nos guía  
El capitán Okita ha dicho  
Que la fama será infinita

Nos preparamos en los alrededores  
Todos en sus puestos  
Solo hay una oportunidad  
Hemos de hacerlo perfecto

Isami-sensei se levanta  
Alza su katana  
El resto le imitamos  
Como si no hubiera un mañana

Los Chosu nos han oído  
Apagan las luces  
No nos inmutamos  
Aún no está perdido

Los primeros ya entran  
No encuentran resistencia  
Era una ilusión  
Habrá que usar la violencia

Empieza a correr sangre  
Ya la huelo  
Lástima  
No llegué el primero

Por fin  
Consigo entrar  
Vaya batalla  
En la que voy a luchar

Los Chosu salen  
De todas las habitaciones  
Salen de las ventanas  
De todos los rincones

Hemos limpiado la primera  
Pero son tres  
Ya subo a la tercera  
Muchos muertos a mis pies

Al fin llego  
Son dos contra mí  
No les temo  
Podría hasta con mil

Uno me ataca  
Pero yo le paro  
Entonces le respondo  
Y miro hacia un lado

Hay un cadáver en el suelo  
Está a mis pies  
Pero habían de haber dos  
Pues éramos tres

En ese instante  
Mi vida pasa por mis ojos  
Un frío metal  
Está atravesando mi hombro

Mis ojos se cierran  
Me voy a morir  
En ese momento algo se enciende  
Está en mi interior  
El ansia de vivir  
Que mata todo mi terror  
Lo expulsa de mí

Me giro  
Parto en dos a ese desgraciado  
Pero su katana sigue en mi hombro  
Y me estoy desangrando

Entonces el general Hijikata grita  
Deben prender fuego  
Todos han salido  
Pero yo sigo dentro

De nuevo la chispa  
Se enciende en mí  
No se por qué  
Pero quiero vivir

En medio de tanta desesperación  
Veo una ventana  
Es mi salvación

Me arrojo contra ella  
Salgo al exterior  
Mis compañeros me recogen  
Volvemos a donde todo comenzó

Mientras nos vamos  
Reflexiono un segundo  
Hemos ganado  
Sigo en este mundo

Qué más puedo pedir?  
Estoy aquí  
Y puedo vivir

Es increíble  
Lo que acaba de suceder  
He presenciado la historia  
He estado en "Ikedaya Jiken"

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, aquí os dejo la segunda parte de la trilogía, que se ve que está escrita según el Punto De Vista de un hombre del Shinsengumi de la primera patrulla, la de Okita, Soji. Todavía me queda un cap más, que será tal y como lo vivieron los Chosu.

Si os ha gustado, mirad la página de fictionpress de mi BIO, donde hay más, por si os gustan.

Otro tema. Lo siento de verdad, pero me temo que me va a ser imposible actualizar hasta el mes que viene, a finales. El motivo? Los exámenes. Pasado mañana empiezan los trimestrales y dos semanas después, los finales, así que... lo siento, pero tardaré en actualizar.

Tema de discusión de hoy... el hambre en el mundo.

Para empezar, me gustaría hacerlo con una frase de Kami-Bono, que dice así: "_we're gonna make, poverty history, 'Cos that's what fallen us to do, and I believe, that it's not an impossible objective" _(Vamos a hacer historia la pobreza. Porque eso es lo que tenemos que hacer y yo creo que no es un objetivo imposible).

Aún queda gente que cree eso yaunque parezca increíble, tiene razón, es difícil, pero es verdad. Para conseguir ese objetivo, hay que analizar, el porqué del hambre.

Hay gente que dice, muy cucos ellos, que ha de haber gente pobre para que haya gente rica. Vamos, la teoría del Ying-Yang (cómo se nota que no son ellos los pobres, eh?). Pues bien, la solución es sencilla: Igualdad. Ni pobres ni ricos, todos iguales y punto, pero qué ocurre? Que todos los seres humanos somos unos imbéciles que queremos poseer el mundo entero y dejarle las migajas a los demás. Luego, todo el mundo sale a la calle y dice: "No, si yo doy 10€ mensuales a Manos Unidas".(Por supuesto, solo 1 decada 10 que dice eso lo cumple). Lo que pasa es que no somos nosotros el problema, el problema son los de arriba, quetienen más que nosotros para dar y no dan absolutamente nada. Vale, quizás alguno si que dé, pero los importantes (Bush, Blair...) son los que menos dan en relación con sus capacidades. Por ello, hemos de apoyar a esos que sí que consiguen hacer algo por este mundo y entre ellos, destaca Kami-Bono, que a pesar de ser el más grande (y con diferencia), mueve más que nadie.

Ahora bien, hay muchos detractores que dicen que solo lo hace por vender periódicos (a esos les pido que vean sus letras, sus donaciones anuales y todas las campañas que ha fundado o de las que es participante, a ver si alguien hace eso sólo por los periódicos) pues, en ese caso, que sigan el ejemplo de otros muchos que lo han hecho, la Madre María Teresa, Ghandi, Juan Pablo II, Martin Luther King Jr... hay muchos espejos en los que mirarse y muchos más para romper, compañeros.

Antes de despedirme, dos citas más de Kami-Bono:  
_"From theBridge atSelma, of Mississippi, to themouth of the river Nile. From white lands of Loussiana, to thehigh peaks of Kilimanjaro, fromDr. King's America, to Nelson Mandela's Africa. The Journey of Equality, moves on, ON"(_Desde el Puente Selma, en el Mississippi, a la boca del Nilo. Desde las blancas tierras de Loussiana, a los altos picos del Kilimanjaro,. Desde la América del Dr. King, a la África de Nelson Mandela. El Viaje de la Igualdad está en marcha. EN MARCHA" (Chicago, Vertigo Tour, 9/5/2005 Antes de "Where The Streets Have No Name"))

"_We have to tell the world, we are vey powerful, when we work together, as ONE. (...) _, _that's what we're asking, now, to president Bush, Prime Minister Blair, and all the other world leaders to do. We're asking them to do, something extraordinary, not put a man on the moon, more like, put man kind back on earth_Hemos de decirle al mundo que somos muy poderosos, cuando trabajamos juntos, como UNO (...) Eso es lo que le pedimos ahora, al Presidente Bush, al Primer Ministro Blair y al resto de líderes mundiales. Les pedimos que hagan algo extraordinario, no poner a un hombre en la luna, sino divolver la humanidad a la tierra)

Gracias por vuestro tiempo

Ahora, los reviews:

**KaoruHimura IX: **Gracias por el review. Jaja, poder, habría podido, pero se supone que un pescador no debe saber demasiado de una batalla como esa, no?  
Jaja, yo comencé este año con Filosofía, Ética y todo eso, y te aseguro que eso solo ha sido un punto a favor para perder la esperanza. Circunstancias de la vida me han hecho perderla y recuperarla constantemente, hasta que llegó lo de Iraq. Ver como nuestro país se metía ahí, solo por el puto petróleo y por más dinero, derrumbó mi "Muro de La Esperanza" hasta no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro. En esas circunstancias de la vida antes mencionadas, también se incluye ese tema de Marbella, que, de verdad lo digo, se ha suavizado bastante en televisión. Si supieras la de trapicheos que llevaban la Yagüe y la García Marcos... se te caería la cara de vergüenza de no haber hecho nada, como me pasó a mí (aunque, como comprenderas, con 15 años, más bien poco podía hacer...). Y, para acabar con la respuesta más larga que jamás se ha dado en un fic, comento que tampoco es necesario ese Carpe Diem, pues la vida no son dos días precisamente y quizás ese "Carpe" se te presente en la puerta un "Diem" de estos con un regalito. Por eso, hay que vivir la vida, hasta cierto límite. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Ane Himura: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews, de verdad. Gracias por los halagos y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Hasta pronto


	3. Tercera Parte

_**Ishin-Shishi**_

Por fin es el día  
De la gran reunión  
En la que decidiremos  
El futuro de nuestro gran _Nippon_

Ya están casi todos  
Sólo falta Katsura  
Y entonces decidiremos como acabamos  
Con los Shinsen, esa sucia basura

Yoshida y Miyabe parecen estar de acuerdo  
Vamos a quemar la ciudad  
Entonces cogeremos al Emperador  
Y nos encargaremos de su seguridad  
Hasta que por fin nuestra causa  
Consiga triunfar  
Y le instauremos en el trono  
Para que gobierne por siempre jamás

Katsura se siga retrasando  
La cosa se pone tensa  
Si no podemos organizar este ataque  
¿Cómo organizaríamos la posterior defensa?

En ese momento  
Se abre la puerta de abajo  
Ya estamos todos  
Katsura ha llegado

Pero se escuchan gritos  
Gritos de dolor  
Nos alertamos  
Parece ser una invasión

En ese momento  
La puerta se abre  
Están los _Shinsen  
_Todos con sus sables

Nos levantamos  
Ofrecemos resistencia  
Pero son más  
Y estaba planeado a conciencia

Miyabe-sensei ha caído  
Junto a muchos compañeros  
Los Shinsen son unos monstruos  
Poseen golpes muy certeros

Las dos plantas inferiores  
Ya las han limpiado  
Sólo quedamos Yoshida-sensei y yo  
Junto a siete compañeros desesperados

Mantenemos la defensa  
Incluso derribamos a alguno  
Pero son demasiados  
Sale casi a diez por uno

Aún así insistimos  
Tenemos fe  
Además, está Yoshida-sensei  
Nadie ha podido con él

Alguien ha de haber salido  
Alguien ha de haber pedido auxilio  
Porque me temo que si no  
Ya estamos perdidos

Tantos planes de lucha  
Tantos planes de gobierno  
Que queríamos acabar en primavera  
Pero no llegaremos ni al invierno

Siento un acero en mi espalda  
Luego otro en el pecho  
Esto acabó para mí  
Ojalá recuerden lo que he hecho

He luchado por mis ideas  
Por conseguir un buen gobierno  
Aunque para ello el precio sea  
Vagar por siempre en el infierno

Alguien retomará nuestros lugares  
Derrocará a los Tokugawa  
Por el bien de todos  
Porque _Nippon_ en el olvido no caiga

Esto servirá de escarmiento  
A todos aquellos que creen  
Que todo lo pueden hacer  
A ellos recordadles lo que ocurrió en el  
_Ikedaya Jinken_

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, ya lo dije, tres capítulos y tres versiones que aquí os dejo de uno de los acontecimientos más claves de la historianipona. Para escribir estos tres poemas, mi inspiración han sido "Sunday Bloody Sunday" y "In The Name Of The Father", ambas de U2 y ambas inspiradas en hechos históricos.

De que podríamos hablar ésta vez? No sé, del terrorismo, de la drogadicción, de elabuso del alcohol... podríamos hablar de miles de cosas, pero en el día dehoy me temo quetengo mi cabeza un poquito estresada y fijo que digo algo subido de tono y eso y puede que alguien se moleste... así que ya, en mis actualizaciones de El Protector, Roku Tomodachi-ra y Derrotado (que ya casi está), pondré más temas de discusión.

Ahora, los reviews los contestaré en ese segundo cap. de Derrotado, ya que estoy casi sin tiempo... y además, incluiré las respuestas a los reviews deLa Fiesta, ok?

Muchas gracias y hasta otra, amigos

michel 8 8 8


End file.
